Keefe and Tam
Kam or Teefe is the romantic/friendship pairing between Keefe Sencen and Tam Song. Keefe and Tam first meet in Book 4: Neverseen, and start off as rivals. Tam demands to take a reading of everyone, and of the five, Keefe is the only one to refuse. Tam says that "' the only people who refuse readings are those with darkness to hide'" and it escalates from there, up until page 151 of Nightfall. "'...I thought the fact that my mom had built something she called my 'legacy' meant that I was valuable enough to the Neverseen that they'd bring me in on all their plans and I could find a way to stop them. But it turns out I'm worthless.' 'No you're not.' Surprisingly, the words came from Tam. 'Having a family like yours messes with your head,' he added, tugging at his bangs over his eyes. 'I know how that goes. You still made a bad call--or lots of bad calls, actually. But...if you don't do it again, we're cool." This doesn't mean that their rivalry is over, but their hateful passion seems to be decreasing and is possibly being replaced by a different kind of passion. Other Names * Kam '('K/eefe and T/'am') * Teefe '(K/'eefe '''and '''T/am) Moments [[Book 4: Neverseen|'Book 4: Neverseen']]' :' [[Book 5: Lodestar|'Book 5: Lodestar']]' :' [[Book 6: Nightfall|'Book 6: Nightfall']]' :' * When Biana tells Keefe and Tam that they are the worst, Keefe says "We try," showing a growth in friendship. * Both Keefe and Tam snicker at Dex while he is holding Sophie's hand. * When Fitz points out that Keefe joined the enemy, Tam comforts him by disagreeing with him when Keefe calls himself worthless and continues by explaining how having a family like Keefe's (a mentally/verbally abusive one) messes with one's head, and that he (Tam) would know. * Tam tells Keefe that if he doesn't run off and join the Neverseen again, the two of them are cool. After this, the side of Keefe's mouth twists up, showing his surprise and amusement as he nods. Similarities * Both have mentally/verbally abusive parents. * Both are incredibly rebellious. * Both happen to use hair as a rebellious act. * Both use a lot of hair products. * Both have family issues. * Both are elves. * Both are boys. * Both are described as extremely handsome. * Both enjoy making fun of the situations others are in. * Both are very talented. * Both are friends with Sophie. * Both go to Foxfire. * Both dislike their parents. * Both like to pull pranks. * Both have been/or are with the Neverseen. Differences * Tam is a twin while Keefe is an only child. * Keefe is blond while Tam has dark hair. * Keefe is an Empath, while Tam is a Shade. * Keefe's mother is in the Neverseen when Tam's is a Council supporter. * Tam has bangs whereas Keefe likes purposely messed up messy hair. * Tam has silvery blue eyes while Keefe has ice blue eyes. Category:Pairings